Філіп Стенгер
|affiliations =Нільфгардська Імперія |profession =Солдат |abilities = |Eyecolor =Карі |Haircolor =Сиве |partner =Анна Стенгер |childrens =Тамара Стенгер Дея |voice =Джеймс Клайд |appearsin = }} Філіп Стенгер, широко відомий як Кривавий Барон, это самозваный барон, що живе в Велені. Він зайняв місце проживання в Круковці після втечі його колишнього володаря, Всерада, разом з сім'єю через загрозу наближення армій на Коломницю. Біографія Філіп за своє життя воював у багатьох війнах, борючись за Темерію. Під час Битви під Анхором він отримав списом в плече і був вилікуваний Анною. Коли Стенгер отямився, він попросив руки Анни і вона погодилася. Вони були щасливі і незабаром у них народилася донька Тамара. Незабаром після народження дочки король Фольтест відправив Філіпа в Цідаріс, щоб допомогти королю Етайну воювати з розбійницьким отаманом. Коли Стенгер повертався додому, він починав пити і незабаром став залежним від алкоголю. Одним з перших дитячих спогадів Тамари став її п'яний батько, який валявся під сходами в грязі. Після декількох років шлюбу Філіп одного разу повернувся додому, але дружину і доньку не застав. Удома він знайшов записку Анни, що вона його не любить і йде разом з Тамарою до друга дитинства Евана, з яким вона зустрічалася протягом трьох років. Філіп тут же помчав до нього, щоб забрати дівчаток, але побачивши Евана розлютився і вбив чоловіка. Шокована тим, що зробив її чоловік, Анна почала кричати і кидатися на нього, а потім взяла ніж і спробувала зарізати Філіпа. Стенгер в останній момент ухилився і, не знаючи як заспокоїти дружину, вдарив її. Це назавжди змінило їх відносини. Життя в Круковці Через багато років, під час Третьої Північної війни, загін Філіпа був розбитий на самому початку вторгнення. Без надії на відтворення, вони почали просування на північ. Незабаром до них стали приєднуватися інші дезертири і бандити. Тим часом Філіп дістався до Круковця, кинутого колишнім паном. Маючи значну групу солдатів під своїм командуванням, Стенгер вирішив оселитися тут разом з дружиною і дочкою. Філіп вирішив встати на сторону Нільфгардців, усвідомлюючи безглуздість опору їм і сподіваючись отримати від них офіційний титул барона. У 1272 році він, будучи п'яним, побився з знову вагітної Анною, намагаючись утримати її від догляду. Коли барон прийшов в себе, він не пам'ятав все, що сталося, але виявив в спальні мертвий плід Анни, у якій, на його думку, стався викидень, а також зникнення своєї сім'ї. Він поховав ненародженої дитини в невеликій могилі і відправив всіх своїх людей на пошуки дружини і дочки, але ніхто не зміг вийти на їхній слід. Трохи пізніше селянин привів до барону Цірі і маленьку дівчинку Гретку, так як вони обидві були голодні, а Цірі була поранена. Філіп прийняв їх, дав Греткі будинок (відправляти її назад до голодуючої сім'ї не було хорошою ідеєю) і дозволив Цірі залишатися у нього стільки, скільки їй хочеться. Філіп і його люди взяли Цірі на полювання і були вражені тим, як вона вбила кабана. Дівчина запропонувала влаштувати дружню стрибку, де ставкою повинна була стати одна з лчушіх кобил барона. На наступний ранок вони поскакали наввипередки, але були атаковані василіском. Під час бою василіск схопив барона і забрав на вершину вежі, збираючись вбити його. Використовуючи свої сили, Цірі перемістилася прямо до василіскові і вбила його, потрясаючи Філіпа. Так як Дикий Гін відчуває, коли дівчина застосовує свою силу, Цірі поспішно зібралася і поїхала в Новиград. Барон дав їй грамоту, щоб вона могла безпечно перетнути реданські прикордонні пости. Зустріч з Геральтом Деякий час потому Геральт прибуває в Велен в надії знайти будь-які відомості про Цірі. Знаючи Вовка за розповідями Цірі, Філіп вирішує допомогти відьмаку. Барон розповідає Геральту, як дівчина опинилася в його замку. Подальшу історію Стенгер не розповідає, пропонуючи угоду: відьмак знаходить дружину і доньку барона, а він розказує історію Цірі. Не маючи великого вибору, Геральт погоджується. Філіп, однак, не розповідає ні всю правду про ночі, коли Тамара і Анна зникли, ні про їх з дружиною напружені відносини. Коли Геральт ходив до Чаклуна, Філіп напився ще раз, і сарай замку Круковця був вражений блискавкою. Сарай загорівся, але хто б смів його гасити, так як барон був у неосудному стані. Коли Геральт прийшов, він побив барона і занурив його в корито з водою, змушуючи трохи протверезіти. and demanding he tell the full story, as the Pellar had filled the witcher in on some of the details. Phillip came clean on the abuse and where he buried the stillborn before Geralt informed him the baby had turned into a поронця and needed to be dealt with. Phillip then begged the witcher not to put his child through anymore pain. Geralt guided Phillip through an ancient naming ritual and Phillip named the stillborn Dea before burying her under the home's doorway. Phillip became upset at the witcher for killing his child once more, though nothing else could be done then. After the botchling was dealt with, Phillip refused to tell Geralt anymore on Ciri until he found Anna and Tamara. Phillip, while upset neither woman had been brought back to Crow's Perch, thanked the witcher and began to make haste for Crookback Bog to save his wife. Before he did though, he told Geralt about Ciri's time there and that she'd headed towards Novigrad. Phillip traveled to Downwarren and, with Geralt's help, traveled through the swamps to find his wife. At the orphanage, they ran into a group of witch hunters and Tamara, who wasn't too pleased to see her father there. : the group found Anna, but she had lost her mind and was babbling about nonsense. Phillip, filled with regret and sincerely wanting to make up for it, decided to take his wife to the Blue Mountains where a powerful hermit lived, in hopes he could cure Anna. Tamara, who couldn't go with them due to other obligations, made her father swear he'd take care of her before they left. : the group found Anna, but in the form of a water hag. Desperate to find a way to cure her, Graden and Geralt investigated and found several dolls, one of which was linked to Anna. :: Anna burst into flames and died. Suddenly very stoic, Phillip merely told the witcher to come to Crow's Perch for his pay. Before Geralt did though, Phillip proceeded to hang himself off the tree in Crow's Perch's courtyard. :: Anna turned back into her normal self, but as her life was tied to the curse, she knew she'd soon die. Phillip apologized to her for everything he'd done. After Anna died, he then told Geralt he could collect his pay at Crow's Perch. Before Geralt did though, Phillip proceeded to hang himself off the tree in Crow's Perch's courtyard. Developer comments Journal entry : During his first encounter with "Baron" Phillip Strenger, Geralt found the man's many contradictions puzzling. This former Temerian soldier was clearly an opportunist who, after his army's resounding defeat, served, dealt and negotiated with the occupying Empire of Nilfgaard. The local peasantry anointed him the "Bloody Baron," a clear indication that he did not handle his vassals with kid gloves. On the other hand, he proved a surprisingly gracious host to an unexpectedd guest who was also a stranger and a hired monster slayer. : His treatment of children and young women, towards whom he demonstrated wholly sincere, near fatherly-concern, likewise contradicted his bandit-like appearance and terrifying monicker. Ciri had learned this for herself, finding care and shelter under his roof. : In exchange for information about Cirilla, the baron ask Geralt to find his wife, Anna, and their daughter, Tamara. Both had disappeared without a trace some time ago, and Phillip was slowing losing hope of ever seeing them again. Under these circumstances, a witcher was a gift from the gods. : Yet the baron had hid certain facts from Geralt, such as his wife's recent pregnancy, her subsequent miscarriage and his own predilection towards strong drink and violent quarrels. : It turned out the baron would drink regularly and to excess, and Geralt got a first-hand view of how dangerous he can be to those around him during such moments when he returned to talk to the baron about what he had learned from the Pellar. Phillip had known from the start that his wife and daughter had fled, not disappeared, but, torn between shame and concern over their fate, he had tried to save face while still doing all he could to find them. : On this subject there was no denying his determination. Paying no heed to the fact that a confrontation with the Crones might end tragically for him, he decided to ride into the swamps and try to free Anna from their clutches. :If the Baron's wife survives: :: They say that a man's true nature is revealed in times of crisis. The baron's reunion with his wife was certainly such a time - her deplorable state shook Phillip to the core. Yet when he learned there was a sliver of hope that Anna could be cured of her madness, the baron seized that thought with all his strength and decided to ride with his wife to the very end of the known earth, to the Blue Mountains, and seek help for her tortured mind there. :If the Baron's wife dies: :: Despite the combined efforts of the baron, his men and Geralt, Anna could not be saved. Alas, this was not the end of the bad news - Tamara, who had also ventured into the swamp to save her mother, made it painfully clear to the baron that she no longer wanted to have anything to do with him. Having lost on all fronts and without uttering a single word, he trekked back to Crow Perch alone... :: Not long afterwards Geralt learned that Phillip Strenger, the one-time terror of all of Velen, had hanged himself out of grief and despair, desolated by the loss of all that he had loved in his lifetime. Associated quests * Bloody Baron * Family Matters * Gwent: Velen Players * Ciri's Story: The King of the Wolves * Ciri's Story: The Race * Ciri's Story: Out of the Shadows * Return to Crookback Bog Notes * After Return to Crookback Bog is completed (no matter the outcome), Sergeant Ardal takes the Baron's place and begins a harsher reign of terror. * You will not be able to win the gwent card from the baron in the quest Gwent: Velen Players if you complete the quest Return to Crookback Bog first. With , you can find his card in a box in his office. * He got the moniker the "Bloody Baron", when he was still in the Temerian army and he tracked a group of Nilfgaardians to a dye works, where instead of starving them out, he charged straight in. The Nilfgaardians surrendered and one of his men accidentally knocked a can of red paint into the river, making the common folk believe that he had killed all of his prisoners and spilled their blood in the river. Videos File:Bloody Baron Movie- Good and Bad Endings. Full Story (Witcher 3 - Geralt in Velen) Gallery Tw3 Bloody Baron concept.jpg|Final concept art by Jan Marek Tw3 concept art Phillip.png|Concept art Bloody_Baron_Gwent_card_art.jpeg|Gwent card art Tw3 painting baron and anna.png|Painting of the Baron and Anna ar:فيليب سترينجر de:Phillip Strenger it:Phillip Strenger pl:Krwawy Baron pt-br:Philip Strenger ru:Филип Стенгер uk:Філіп Стенґер